Plant growing containers composed of a tray having tubular pockets or cells in which a substantial number of individual plants may be grown, and which include plant holding frames which are mounted in the cells of the tray are known in the prior art. Further, such plant frames in a substantially skeletal form are also known, and such plant frames are often used as planting or transplanting aids when they are removed from the tray with a growing plant therein.
Common problems encountered in the use of the prior art devices involve the problem of making tray and frame constructions that will not retard plant root growth in the construction, but that will permit plant roots to grow in a healthy substantially normal condition therein, the problem of making container and frame constructions that will provide for proper drainage of water from the growing medium in the construction, the problem of making container and frame constructions that will permit the growing plant and frame to be easily removed from the tray for transplanting or outplanting, and the problem of making tray and frame constructions that will enable the frame with the plant growing therein to be inserted with the plant into ground and from which the plant roots can continue to grow in a normally healthy and vigorous manner and absent any root encirclement or root misdirection.
One or more of the noted problems may be solved by various known container and frame constructions, but no such constructions are known that will economically and efficiently solve all of the noted problems.